Je ne suis pas gay !
by Shin Kurayami
Summary: Kilari décide d'avouer ses sentiments à Hiroto mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ... SLASH HiroSei ! Bonne lecture !


Salut les gens ! Voici mon premier Shot Yaoi et j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je ne vous emmerde pas plus alors sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Il s'en est passé des choses en trois mois à l'agence Muranishi.

Qui aurait cru que Hiroto Kazama, leader des Ship's, groupe adoré de tous, ne répondrai pas présent aux sentiments de la belle brune, qu'il était censé aimer, du nom de Kilari Tsukishima, artiste de renom.

_**Flash Back …**_

_Kilari avait décidé d'enfin avouer ses sentiments à Hiroto. C'est d'en ce but qu'elle lui avait dit vouloir lui parler quand ils sortiraient de l'agence. Et bien sûr le brun ne voyant rien venir accepta._

_Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans le parc à 17 heures de l'après-midi entrain de bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles au commun des mortels devant le jeune artiste de son cœur._

_« - Hiroto … si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est … c'est … c'est … c'est … »_

_« - Oui ? » dit-il un brin moqueur._

_« - Arrêtes de rire idiot ! Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile ! » S'emporta la jeune fille._

_« - Hn. C'est bon, continue. » Impressionné, il faut le dire, par la hargne de la chanteuse._

_« - En fait, je … je … je … »_

_« - T'es sûr que ça va Kilari ? »_

_Hiroto venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Et pour se faire, il devait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter._

_« - O-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas … c'est juste que … »_

_Kilari souffla d'un coup et prit une grande inspiration avant de dire rapidement :_

_« - J't'aimedepuislongtempsmaintenant. »_

_Si rapidement que la seule chose intelligente que le ténébreux fut capable de répondre fut :_

_« - Hein ?! »_

_« - … »_

_« - … »_

_« - Mais t'es idiot ma parole ! »_

_« - Me traite pas d'idiot, t'as qu'à articuler quand tu parle idiote toi-même ! »_

_Kilari était au bord des larmes._

_« - Tu pourrais être plus sympa … ce n'est pas facile de dire à quelqu'un dont on est sûr qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour soi qu'on … qu'on l'aime. »_

_« - Tu veux dire que … » comprit le brun._

_« - Que je t'aime oui ! » le coupa-t-elle_

_« - … Kilari … »_

_Deux sillons brillants et silencieux s'échappèrent des yeux de leur propriétaire. Hiroto ne supportant pas de voir la brune pleurer, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, la prit dans ses bras. Il l'a consola jusqu'à se qu'elle ne se calme._

_« - Ca va mieux ? … »_

_« - Je … O-Oui … Merci … » souffla-t-elle._

_« - Je t'aime mais … »_

_« - Seulement comme une petite sœur … » devina la brune toujours dans ses bras._

_« - Désolé … »_

_« - De quoi ? Ne pas m'aimer comme je le voudrais ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas et puis … je m'en doutais un peu ! » ajouta Kilari un rire amer._

_« - Pourtant si tu me l'avais dit 4 ans plus tôt, j'aurais répondu à tes sentiments. » commenta Hiroto_

_« - Quatre ans … alors quand as-tu cessé de m'aimer ? »_

_« - Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Kilari, c'est juste que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un d'autre et … c'est plus fort … »_

_« - C'est qui ? » s'exclama la chanteuse, curieusement en se dégageant des bras du chanteur._

_« - C'est personne ! » rougit le brun_

_« - Tu rougis ! Mais dis-moi c'est qui ! Tu me dois bien ça non ? »_

_« - Je ne te dois rien la cruche ! »_

_« - Je le connais au moins ? » dit Kilari avec des sanglots dans la voix._

_« - Pourquoi tu dis « Le », j'ai jamais dit que c'était un garçon ! Non mais c'est quoi ces idées ! »_

_S'exclama Hiroto, écarlate et nerveux._

_« - Hein ?! Mais non je voulais dire est-ce que je connais ce … Nooooooon ! Tu es gai ! » Hurla presque la jeune fille._

_« - Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'idiote ! Et puis crie-le plus fort que tout le monde t'entende aussi ! » fit le brun toujours aussi rouge._

_Effectivement, plus de la moitié du parc s'était arrêté pour les regarder au cri de Kilari … heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à se déguiser. Kilari rigola, gênée et Hiroto eut un soupir désespéré :_

_« - Viens on y va ! » dit-il en lui tirant le bras._

_« - Hey ! Où tu m'amènes ?! » S'exclama la jolie brune._

_« - Chez toi, il se fait tard ! »_

_« - Oh … C'est vrai ! Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas si oui ou non tu es gai ! »_

_« - Je ne suis pas gai Kilari, merde ! »_

_« - Langage s'il te plaît … Bon alors tu aimes un garçon mais tu n'es PAS gai ! »_

_« - C'est ça ! » soupira le chanteur._

_« - Hiroto, c'est méchant de me prendre pour une idiote. Comment tu peux être amoureux d'un mec sans pour autant être gai ? » La jeune fille pleurnicha et eût soudain comme un éclair de génie et s'exclama en rigolant. « Tu es bi alors ! »_

_« - Kilari, je te prends pour ce que tu es … »_

_Kilari eût un sourire ravie._

_« - C'est-à-dire une idiote ! »_

_« - Hey ! Ce n'était pas gentil ça ! » Grimaça la jeune étoile._

_« - On arrive chez toi … Bon, je t'expliquerai demain … » dit le brun malgré lui, ignorant le cri de sa petite sœur de cœur._

_« - Et tu me donneras son nom ? »_

_« - Peut-être ! »_

_« - Bon. »_

_La jeune fille sur le point de rentrer dans sa maison, fit volte-face au dernier moment et serra Hiroto dans ses bras. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Kilari ne se décolle de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une simple pression qui faisait passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme en face d'elle._

_« - A demain Hiroto. » dit-elle calme et avec un sourire tendre._

_« - A demain … Kilari. »_

_Hiroto la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle et leva la tête vers le ciel. A ce moment là seulement, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré continuer à aimer la jeune fille plutôt que cet idiot. Il soupira, fortement ennuyé avant de sourire et rentra chez lui._

_**Fin du Flash Back …**_

Mais surtout qui aurait pu penser que le beau ténébreux, hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles mais pas homophobe pour autant serait amoureux de son meilleur ami, son collègue, son co-chanteur, j'ai nommé Seiji Hiwatari.

_**Flash Back …**_

_Le lendemain, à l'agence Muranishi._

_Les Kira Pika et les Ship's avaient eu beaucoup de travail mais par on ne sait quel miracle, Kilari avait pu chopper Hiroto entre deux séances photos pour lui parler et il avait compris à ses dépens qu'une Kilari curieuse était une Kilari infernale. Ils étaient maintenant sur le toit de l'immeuble, assis sur le sol et le ténébreux se faisait purement et simplement harcelé par une puce excité._

_« - Mais vas-y dis moi son nom ! » s'exclama la dite puce._

_« - Non ! » fit Hiroto, catégorique._

_« - Quoi ?! Mais tu avais promis ?! » Rétorqua la jeune fille outrée._

_« - De t'expliquer mais pas de te dire son nom ! »_

_« - De m'expliquer quoi ? Que t'es amoureux d'un garçon mais que t'es pas homosexuel ou alors que t'es bisexuel ? » Sourit-elle_

_« - Je suis hétéro Kilari ! Je suis attirée par les filles … et par lui ! » Ajouta le brun, les joues rouges._

_L'étoile de l'agence se prit le menton entre deux doigts et hocha la tête d'un air entendu._

_«- Oh … Donc tu veux dire que l'idée même de t'imaginer avec un autre garçon te répugne ? »_

_« - Mamamiya Kilari ! Tu commences à comprendre ! Prends Ayomi par exemple, ou Arashi tiens ! M'imaginer entrain d'embrasser l'un deux me donne des sueurs froides. » Dit-il avec un frisson._

_Elle rigola d'un beau rire clair et Hiroto décréta qu'il adorait ce son._

_« - Je vois … Alors ce n'est ni Arashi ni Ayomi … Donc il reste Seiji, Subaru, les Rhinocéros, Mr Muranishi… » Compta-t-elle sur ses longs doigts fins._

_Hiroto faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de pomme en entendant le dernier nom. Kilari, voyant sa réaction, se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être lui._

_« - Bon on enlève Mr Muranishi … Donne m'en s'il te plaît … » pleurnicha la jeune fille avec ses beaux yeux bleus remplis de larmes auxquels le brun ne pouvait pas résister. Et entre nous il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à Kilari en entier._

_« - Arrgh ! Tiens ! » Dit le ténébreux en lui tendant SON jus de pomme. Il avait été con sur ce coup là, il aurait dû en ramené deux ou même trois._

_La chanteuse but le liquide acide dans sa totalité sans même un regard pour son propriétaire qui regardait, impuissant, le cadavre de sa pauvre canette._

_« - Merci ! Kilari sourit grandement, rafraîchie et disposait à embêter son grand frère jusqu'à avoir le nom de son ange. On en était où ? Ah oui … Donc je disais qu'il restait Seiji, Subaru et les Rhinocéros … Je le connais ? »_

_Hiroto soupira : « Oui tu le connais »._

_« - Bien bien ! Je le connais très bien ? » Insista-t-elle._

_Sans même sans rendre compte, le chanteur acquiesça._

_«- Je ne connais pas très bien les Rhinos … Il reste Seiji et Subaru … »_

_Kilari se doutait de qui il s'agissait mais elle voulait en être sûr. Elle savait qu'elle poussait sa chance trop loin mais au point où elle en était elle n'avait rien à perdre. Hiroto, couché sur le dos, la trouvant bien calme, se redressa et lui lança un regard interrogateur que Kilari ignora en posant sa question de but en blanc : «- Il habite ici à Tokyo ? »_

_Le brun écarquilla les yeux et la regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Elle était folle où quoi, autant lui dire son nom pendant qu'il y était._

_Kilari, voyant qu'il avait compris son manège, n'insista pas et essaya autre chose : « Si tu ne veux rien dire ce n'est pas grave ! … Au fait Hiroto, hier Subaru à appelé et il m'a dit qu'il se languissait de votre prochaine rencontre. »_

_Hiroto savait où elle voulait en venir, il avait compris la supercherie. Il avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace trop équivoque mais pas le pincement de ses lèvres. Détail qui n'échappa pas à la jeune artiste pas si cruche que ça, qui observait la plus petite de ses réactions. Et au moment où il aperçut un sourire victorieux sur les fines lèvres de sa petite sœur, il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant._

_« - Vous seriez mignons ensembles. » conclut –elle, sincère, faisant s'enlever ainsi un énorme poids des épaules de Hiroto qui avait eu peur de sa réaction._

_Une Kilari curieuse était vraiment une Kilari infernale._

_Et c'est une madame Kumoi, furieuse qui vint les faire descendre en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient travailler et non pas prendre du bon temps._

_**Fin Flash Back …**_

Mais le plus gros dans tout ça, c'était surtout que les sentiments du brun était partagé.

_**Flash Back …**_

_Hiroto était couché sur son lit, à 20 heures du soir. En tout et pour tout vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de jogging noir, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il était en pleine réflexion sur ''Comment il en était arrivé à aimer son meilleur ami''. Il en était arrivé à la supposition que peut-être est-ce ses beaux yeux bleus si profonds et si envoûtants ou alors la fine courbe de ses lèvres toujours souriantes qui l'avaient conduits à sa perte, quand la sonnette se fit entendre._

_Maudissant le visiteur nocturne, il descendit les escaliers dans sa demi-nudité pour aller s'expliquer à force de cris et peut-être aussi de coups de poings avec l'empêcheur-de-penser-en-paix. S'apprêtant à rembarrer l'importun en bonne et due forme, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit que c'était un beau blond au visage fin et délicieusement rouge et au corps svelte qui attendait devant sa porte._

_« - Seiji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonna le brun._

_« - Eh bien c'est Kilari qui a dit que tu voulais me parler. » dit le blond en rentrant dans la maison._

_« - Hein ?! Mais c'est faux ?! » S'exclama Hiroto._

_« - Donc tu ne veux pas me voir … » dit le deuxième chanteur des Ship's, tristement._

_Le brun qui refermait la porte se retourna vivement._

_« - Bien sûr que si ! J'ai tout le temps envie de toi … de te voir. » Dit-il précipitamment._

_Le blond piqua un fard monumental et Hiroto se maudit lui-même et une certaine Kilari dans un coin de sa tête. « Viens on va dans ma chambre. »_

_« - Okay. » fit le blond toujours aussi rouge._

_« - Ah merde ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » se rappela le brun en piètre hôte qu'il faisait._

_« - Hiroto … tu m'as l'air tendu … » dit Seiji d'une voix lascive ignorant la question du brun et ce que sa voix provoquait chez lui._

_Oh Mon Dieu, il voyait même un double sens dans les propos de son ami … il devenait pire que Ayomi. Et puis c'était quoi ces vêtements, il voulait se faire agressé ou quoi ? Sortir la nuit, en étant vêtu d'un simple short moulant et d'un débardeur ?! Hiroto grimaça devant tant d'imprudence._

_Voilà où il en était quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur sur son lit et que le visage de son ange n'était pas si loin du sien, vu que ce dernier s'était penché pour le regarder. Le leader des Ship's sursauta et recula jusqu'à ce que le mur se fasse sentir dans son dos._

_« - Tu dois faire erreur … je vais très bien ! » s'exclama le jeune homme._

_Seiji ne le croyant pas se rapprocha et se pencha sur lui. « - Tu es sûr ? »_

_Le brun ne répondit pas trop concentré qu'il était sur les lèvres à même pas cinq centimètres de lui. Il sentait qu'il allait faire une grosse bêtise, mais c'était aussi de la faute de la beauté en face de lui, qui faisait tout pour le mettre sur les nerfs._

_Il entendit une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit de ne pas se gêner et de ravir les lèvres en face et pour une fois se décida à l'écouter en posant lentement les siennes sur leurs conjointes pour laisser le temps à leur propriétaire de s'échapper ou même de le frapper mais Seiji ne fit rien et ferma les yeux, patient. Un simple geste qui fit battre la chamade au pauvre cœur déjà bien secoué du brun. Brun à qui il n'en fallut pas plus pour combler l'espace entre eux. Seiji entoura les épaules de Hiroto de ses bras et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer une langue curieuse qui demandait le passage. Une bataille linguale débuta entre eux, que Hiroto gagna. Ils se séparèrent quand les lois de la nature se rappelèrent à eux, un filet de bave montrant l'intensité du baiser les reliant encore._

_Hiroto qui avait un bras autour de la taille de son nouveau petit-ami, caressa la joue du blond de son autre main et lui souffla un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Un « Moi aussi » fit écho à sa déclaration._

_Hiroto s'allongea sur le dos et attira Seiji sur lui. Un long moment passa où il caressa le dos du blond, le souffle chaud de ce dernier dans son cou, lui envoyant d'agréables frissons dans tout le corps._

_La voix rieuse du brun s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre : « - Faudra que je remercie Kilari de t'avoir envoyé ici pour je ne sais quelle raison … »_

_Seiji se redressa et dit les joues rouges : « En fait … quand elle m'a dit de venir te voir, elle m'a menacé de venir te parler de mes sentiments si je refusais. Elle m'a aussi dit que si on réussissait à sortir ensemble, elle voulait des photos … alors … »_

_Avant que Hiroto ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il fut aveuglé par plusieurs flashs. Quand sa vue se rétablit, il vit son copain en possession d'un appareil photo._

_« Hein ?! » fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant que ses mots ne soient avalés par une bouche inquisitrice._

_**Fin Flash Back …**_

Le lendemain de cette journée c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, Kilari eut ses photos pour son plus grand bonheur.

« - Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! T'as réussi frérot. » S'extasia la jeune fille, en s'adressant à Hiroto

« - WOUAW ! » s'exclama Hikaru en voyant les clichés d'un Hiroto et d'un Seiji enlacés.

« - Et c'est à toi qu'on le doit Kilari. Merci ! » Remercia le blond.

« - Mais dis-moi Kilari, tu n'étais pas censée être amoureuse de Hiroto ? Ca doit te faire mal non ? » Remarqua Hikaru.

« - Tu rigoles ?! On a l'occasion d'assister à du Yaoi en live là ?! » Répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« - C'est pas faux ! Et puis je suis sûre qu'Erina va adorer ! » Affirma sa meilleure amie.

Et c'est ainsi, Seiji pendu au bras d'un Hiroto qui se disputait avec une Kilari qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, trop occupée à s'extasier devant ses images avec Hikaru, en bonnes Yaoiennes qu'elles étaient que Mme Kumoi vint les trouver pour leur journée de travail.

**L'agence Muranishi était de loin l'agence la plus cool et la plus populaire de toutes les agences et ce ne sont sûrement pas nos héros qui diront le contraire.**

Note de l'autatrice en gros moi XD :

Yo ! Je vous l'ai déjà mais je me répète, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux. Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'arrêtes, que je continues, que je change des trucs ... je sais pas moi, donnez vos impressions ?! Peut-être que certains me trouvent sadique car il n'y a pas eu de lemon ... je réponds que c'est fait exprès na ! - très mature, je sais- ! XD

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez trouvé trop court alors, s'il y a eu assez d'humour, de tendresse ... bref, prévenez moi de tout ! Et j'ai une dernière chose à préciser ... ne vous attendez plus à revoir de fic aussi fluff, aussi mignonne, aussi ... fleur bleue sur mon blog ... sauf sur commande ... peut-être ... ! =.=

Je préfère de loin écrire des dramas, des deathfics et autres choses du genre ?! +.+ -Dark ? Moi ? Naaaaaan-

Bref je vous dit à bientôt et _To be continued !_

~~C'était Kurayami en direct du blog TG-de-Hiroki.


End file.
